Multiple client devices (e.g., network devices, access devices, or the like) that provide various functionalities may be present within a local area network. For example, network devices that provide various functionalities may be registered with the local area network, and a home automation network device may provide a user with the ability to remotely configure or control one or more appliances within the user's home. A user may be able to monitor and control network devices connected to the local area network using an access device connected to the network. Each client device within the local area network may require credentials to access the network. For example, a user located within the environment in which the local area network exists may only be able to monitor and control network devices connected to the local area network (e.g., using a mobile access device) by furnishing credentials. Also, for example, when the user is located remotely from the local area network, the user may be required to furnish credentials again in order to monitor and control network devices connected to the local area network.